Under the Mistletoe
by Mevv
Summary: A Little Christmas Spirit to cheer everyone up! Hermione and freinds play a little game before leaving for the holidays! some nice suprises!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi to everyone who know me; I know I haven't finished my other fic, but this came into my head so I had to put it up! But Opposites Attract has not been abandoned:)**

**And those who don't know me, please click onto my profile and read my other story!**

**Under the Mistletoe **

"The rules of the game are that you have to say something you've done, and whoever has done that deed will take a sip from their drink," Harry explained carefully looking around the excited faces, "and whoever hasn't will have to do a dare. And there's no backing out of it."

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Luna and Dean nodded their heads with a bottle of butterbeer in their hands.

They were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room around a cosy fire. Apart from them, no one was seen in the room.

It was two weeks away from Christmas and everyone apart from Hermione was due to leave for home in the evening.

Hermione's parents were going to France for the holiday break so Hermione decided to stay at Hogwarts, even though Harry and Ron had invited her over to the Burrow.

Hermione kindly rejected the offer by saying that there will be too many people, and it will be crowded for her liking.

So here she was, enjoying a last game with her friends until they left.

"So who's going to go first?" Harry asked looking around mischievously.

Parvati jumped up and down shouting, "Me! Me! Let it be me!"

"Okay! Erm…let's start with an easy one. I have kissed someone in this room."

Everyone anxiously looked at each other and then took gulps out of their bottles, apart from Luna and Neville.

"Ooooh!" Lavender and Parvati squeaked.

Luna was staring at them, dreamy eyed whereas poor Neville, had turned bright red, avoiding everyone's laughing eyes.

Hermione patted Neville on the back, trying hard not to laugh.

"Dare time!" Parvati squeaked, "Okay. Since neither of you have kissed anyone in this room, you two have to kiss each other!"

Neville face turned from embarrassed to shock. Whereas Luna had a dreamy smile on her face. Everyone cheered at the dare, pushing Neville and Luna into the middle.

Neville nervously leaned forward and waited for Luna to do the same. He closed his eyes as Luna leaned towards him and planted a long kiss, her radish earrings dangling near Neville's cheeks.

Everyone applauded as the two broke apart.

"Okay next one. I kissed under the mistletoe today." Ginny said grinning at Harry.

Once again, everyone took a drink. Everyone except Hermione.

"Who did you kiss Neville?" Hermione asked hoping that everyone will forget about her not taking a drink.

"Erm…Hannah Abbot." Neville replied shyly. Everyone laughed, making Neville turn redder. Dean clapped high fives with Neville making him smile a bit.

Everything was quiet until Ginny shouted the one thing Hermione didn't want to hear.

"It's time for Hermione's dare!"

"Shit!" Hermione whispered, more to herself than the others.

"Right, let's think!" Ginny spent a minute thinking. Suddenly her face grew an evil grin which made Hermione scared of might be coming.

"I have the perfect dare! You have to kiss someone under the mistletoe!"

_That's not bad!_

"But, it has to be someone you hate! Not someone you are friendly with."

"What? No way!"

She looked around the room for some help.

"Rules are rules Hermione!" Harry said sadly but she could tell that he wanted to laugh.

"Can't you bend them a little, for me?" Hermione pouted hoping it would work.

"No way Hermione!" this time it was Ron who spoke, grinning at her misfortune.

"Fine!" Hermione shouted.

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands.

"Come on then, get up! We need to find a good place!"

Everyone got up making their way out of the common room. Hermione stayed where she was hoping that they would leave without her.

"That means you too!" Harry said as he marched towards her and tugged her up.

They all walked down, stopping outside the Great Hall. Hermione could see mistletoe dangling from the entrance of the Hall.

_Great! That's all I need. A kissing show in front of the whole school._

There was ten more minutes until dinner finished.

"Okay, the next person to leave the Hall, someone Hermione isn't friendly with, Hermione has to kiss."

Everyone agreed, excited at who might be the lucky person!

They went and stood closer to the Great doors, watching carefully. After several minutes a sixth year, came waddling out.

_Oh Merlin! No!_

"Nope not him. Hermione knows him and is quite friendly with him. Plus he has seriously bad teeth. We won't make things worse for you Hermione!" Lavender said, grinning at her knowledge of boys.

Hermione sighed in relief. They all continued watching the entrance. Until Seamus spoke.

"I forgot to ask, does this kiss relate to girls as well?" he asked, hopefully.

"No, strictly boys!"

Once again Hermione sighed in relief.

Several minutes passed by and no one who Hermione wasn't friendly with left the room.

"Okay this is difficult, Hermione is friends with everyone!" Ron whined.

Hermione smirked hoping that it would let her off the dare.

"There has to be someone she hates?"

Everyone began to think.

_No don't think!_

"Draco Malfoy!"

_NOOOOOOOO!_

"That's just a punishment! Plus we don't even know if he's in there!" Harry said.

Hermione smiled at Harry, glad that he had some sense.

"Fine, whoever is the next person to stand underneath the mistletoe, Hermione has to kiss. It can be anyone!"

But before she could glare at everyone else who were nodding with agreement, Hermione heard Neville whisper.

"Shh! I think someone is coming."

Hermione braced herself as she too heard heavy footsteps. She had her eyes closed tight, wishing that whoever it was, she didn't have to kiss, maybe a miracle would come her way. She waited, not opening her eyes, until…

"Oh my God!"

"No way!"

"This is going to be hilarious!"

"I'd rather kill myself!"

At the last comment, Hermione opened her eyes to face the worst. But as soon as she opened them Hermione wished she hadn't.

There, standing underneath the mistletoe, his hair greasy, his nose pointing, was Professor Snape.

Hermione felt sick. The thought of kissing the one person she had hated her whole life, no matter how good he had been, made Hermione wish she was never born to see this day.

She could faintly hear the sympathies from her friends.

_Why me? And why him? Out of all __the people in this damn school, you had to send this greaseball! And for my first kiss under the mistletoe. _

Hermione felt her dinner churning in her stomach. There was no way out; Hermione had to face up to reality.

She took a deep breath, and stood up straight.

"Are you sure about this?" she heard Harry ask, and she gave him a nod.

Hermione Granger never backed down from a challenge. Even if the challenge is to kiss a smelly old git!

Hermione let go of the breath she didn't even know she was holding, and marched to the entrance of the Hall. She saw Snape stop and turn around, calling to someone inside the Great Hall, but Hermione didn't hear.

All she was doing was wishing for some sort of miracle, anything that would get her out of this.

Closing her eyes, she walked a few more steps. She felt for Snape's body, and was surprised at the touch of a muscular and toned chest.

_Let's just get this over and done with._

Still not opening her eyes, too scared to even look at the Professor, Hermione cupped his face and quickly kissed him.

What Hermione wasn't prepared for was the softness of his lips. Before Hermione couldn't even think about kissing him more, let alone kiss him, but suddenly a different feeling had erupted in her body.

She could feel her face tingle as she kissed him. His lips were just right on hers, it was the best feeling ever.

_What the hell are you doing Hermione? This is Professor Snape you're thinking about!_

And with this thought, Hermione quickly pushed her self away from his lips. Waiting to see Professor Snape's black cold eyes, Hermione got a shock when she opened her eyes.

She was staring at the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Instead of the black eyes she was expecting, Hermione gazed into soft grey, blue orbs, filled with warm and humour.

Hermione cleared her head and focused on the person in front of her.

"Malfoy?!"

And shocking as it was, there he stood in a pair of dark jeans and a green shirt. He had a smirk on his glowing face and his bond hair was dancing around his forehead. He looked handsome.

"What the…?"

"Merry Christmas Granger!"

And with that he left, turning around, and winking at her.

Still in shock, Hermione watched after him, until his blond hair disappeared out of sight.

_Well he was better then Snape!_

**A/N: Oh the joys of Christmas and mistletoe! Anyway, tell if you liked it or not! Just a one-shot to get you all in the Christmas spirit:) **

**Review please! And merry Christmas to everyone! Hope you all have fun underneath the mistletoe! ;)**

**Mev xXx**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note…**

Hello, I noticed that some of you had added this chapter on story alert and as much as I appreciate it, this was only a one-shot! Sorry!

However, once I have finished my other story, Opposite's Attract, I might consider writing a sequel or something but only if I have loads of people requesting for me to do so. But remember, after my other story is finished!

Thank you and holler back with any concerns!

Hope you all had a great Christmas!

Mev xXx

P.S. The next chapter to Opposites Attract will be added as soon as I can:D


End file.
